Embrasser les ténèbres par amour
by superluna-slash
Summary: Pour sauver Drago des mains de Voldemort, Harry est près à tout, même à devenir le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres...Mais pour cela, il va devoir faire ses preuves...slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1 : Le choix

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!

Ceci est un SLASH, il y a donc des RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES…Alors HOMOPHOBES DEGAGEZ……

**BONNE LECTURE**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**EMBRASSER LES TENEBRES PAR AMOUR**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le choix **

Harry regarda sa montre, et un sourire illumina son visage. Il sorti du 4 Privet drive et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bout de la rue, savourant ces quelques instants de sérénité. Il était minuit. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, il était majeur, et il était libre, libre de faire ce qu'il avait en tête depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait aucun bagage sur lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Là où il allait, la seule chose qui lui serait indispensable serait sa baguette.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant des jours et des jours. Finalement, il avait fait un choix. Il aurait probablement à le regretter, même si c'était la meilleure solution…à ses yeux. Après tout, pour parvenir à ses fins, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Et comme le dit si bien la devise de ses chers Serpentards, la fin justifie les moyens …même si ceux-ci sont plus que douteux. L'important, c'est le résultat !

Il avait fait ce choix, et pas un autre. Maintenant, il allait devoir l'assumer…lui et ses conséquences. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés, comme il le faisait dans ses moments d'intense réflexion. Il ôta ses lunettes, et les jeta pardessus son épaule dans un bruit d'éclats de verre, avant de se lancer un sort de correction de vue. Puis il prononça une autre incantation, et ses vêtements changèrent. Ils devenaient plus foncés, évoluant ainsi vers un noir éclatant. Ils s'adaptaient également à son corps, devenant plus moulants, mais aussi plus brillants. Son nouveau tee-shirt collait désormais à sa peau et révélait ainsi une musculature insoupçonnée, sur laquelle reposait un médaillon. A l'une de ses mains, brillait également une bague. Il avait changé, et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que sa seule présence reflète sa nouvelle personnalité. Il n'était plus un gamin, et ils allaient bientôt s'en rendre compte. Il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Le moment était venu…enfin. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps à son goût. Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces, et transplana.

………………………………………

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt sombre et étendue. Il entendait des bruissements, des murmures, voyait des ombres qui se mouvaient, qui se concertaient. Bref, rien de rassurant, mais peu lui importait. Il n'était là que pour une seule et unique raison, et il ne devait pas s'écarter du but qu'il s'était fixé. Alors il commença à marcher, ignorant les bruits inquiétants de cette forêt obscure et inhospitalière. Et il avança ainsi pendant un temps qui lui paru une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive enfin.

Au loin, il pouvait entrevoir un manoir. Son manoir. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il avança alors d'un pas décidé. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Et sûrement pas tout ces mangemorts idiots férus de pouvoir et de puissance. En y repensant, ils étaient tous tellement pathétiques, qu'il était étonné que Voldemort s'entoure de sorciers aussi pitoyables. Il allait leur montrer qui était le plus puissant. Il allait leur montrer de quoi lui, le « survivant », était capable…Et ils allaient avoir peur…

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction de la demeure, qu'un jet de lumière verte fonça droit sur lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déploya un bouclier d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Ce que ces mangemorts pouvaient être stupides…Il lui envoya alors un simple stupéfix qui eu l'effet escompté. Pas la peine de se tacher les mains avec un idiot pareil. Il devait garder son énergie pour Voldemort. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, de nouveaux mangemorts apparaissaient. L'alerte avait du être donné. Après avoir stupéfixié ou simplement assommé tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude quand il se retrouva face à six mangemorts qui se dépêchèrent de l'encercler. Là, la partie n'était pas gagnée. L'immense porte du manoir n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il était si près. Et pourtant, si loin d'y arriver…

-Tiens, tiens, ricana un mangemort, ne serait-ce pas Saint Potter ?

-En effet, répondit Harry avec une assurance qui déstabilisa ses assaillants. Et ce que je voudrais, c'est avoir une petite discussion avec votre cher maître. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu veux parler au maître, Potter ? Et de quoi ? Ricana l'un d'eux.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser l'approcher ? Le menaça un autre.

-Alors que le maître nous serait tellement reconnaissant de te tuer, renchéri son voisin sur un ton mielleux, il nous féliciterait même.

-Ca c'est marrant, leur répondit Harry sûr de lui, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il serait fou de rage en apprenant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui m'a tué ! Il me semblait qu'il faisait de ma mort une affaire personnelle, mais bon, je peux me tromper.

Harry, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, observa un instant les mangemorts. Il avait réussit à instaurer le doute dans leur esprit. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que l'un d'eux aille rapidement prévenir Voldemort…avant que l'un de ses sbires ne change d'avis et ne le tue. Tout son plan tomberait à l'eau…et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

Les mangemorts se consultèrent d'un regard. Puis l'un d'eux rentra dans le manoir, apparemment pour prévenir Voldemort, ce qui rassura Harry. Mais les mangemorts semblaient curieux. Après tout, il venait de demander à prendre le thé avec leur cher maître…

-On dirait que tu as changé Potter, murmura l'un d'eux. Serait-ce du à la mort du vieux fou ?

-De même, ce nouveau look te va à ravir, petit Gryffondor, susurra l'un d'eux sur un ton qui ne plut pas à Harry, mais qui fit rire ses acolytes.

-C'est vrai que tu es très mignon comme ça ! Confirma son voisin avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. Tu n'as plus ses immondes lunettes, tu t'habilles d'une manière très « attrayante » et tu portes même des bijoux. Et ne serait-ce pas un médaillon avec l'emblème de Serpentard que tu portes autour du cou ? Tut tut tut, ce n'est pas bien ça ! Mais si tu veux, je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'arracher, continua-t-il en s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry.

Le pauvre gryffondor était toujours encerclé de mangemorts, et quand il vit l'un d'eux s'approcher un peu trop près de lui, il paniqua légèrement avant de se ressaisir.

-Je crois que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est une mauvaise idée, lui répondit narquoisement Harry en levant un peu plus sa baguette vers le mangemort qui s'approchait. Ce collier est justement l'une des raisons de ma venue ici. Je suis venu le rendre à son propriétaire légitime.

-Ah oui, ricana l'intéressé en continuant à s'approcher, et de qui s'agit-il ?

-Voldemort !

Le mangemort s'arrêta net. Harry, lui, arborait un immense sourire. La dernière chose que ces crétins de mangemorts désiraient, c'était bien voler quelque chose devant appartenir à leur cher maître. Mais le mangemort qui s'était approché de lui était désormais suffisamment près pour pouvoir le détailler à sa guise. Et alors il remarqua un autre détail. Ce sauveur de pacotille portait également une bague à l'effigie des Serpentards. Ce môme était décidément imprévisible…très mignon, mais vraiment imprévisible.

Tous semblaient figés. Aucun mangemort ne voulait faire un geste de trop. Si Saint Potter disait la vérité, le maître voudrait récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Et il voudrait sûrement le torturer pour le punir d'avoir oser lui voler quelque chose. Le maître serait furieux si un autre que lui punissait le coupable. Alors mieux valait attendre que le seigneur des ténèbres donne ses instruction avant de commettre une erreur.

Harry, lui, était plus que satisfait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort daigne arriver, et ils pourraient avoir leur petite « discussion ». Justement, il entendait des bruits de pas. Le mangemort devait sûrement ramener la réponse de leur maître.

-Le maître t'attend, Potter ! Annonça le mangemort qui venait d'arriver.

-Avec joie !

Les mangemorts étaient plus qu'étonnés par son attitude. Pas de peur, pas d'appréhension, juste…ce petit sourire. Ils escortèrent alors le gryffondor à travers les dédales manoir, jusqu'à une immense porte à double battant, sur lesquelles se mouvait l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard. Puis les deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry une immense salle aux tons verts et argent, où s'élevait un peu plus loin un immense trône. Elle était magnifique, même un peu chaleureuse. Lui qui s'était attendu à une sordide pièce en pierre brute, sans aucun artifice à part son trône, il était surpris. Assis sur cette pseudo chaise impériale, il pouvait voir une silhouette assise qui semblait discuter avec une autre personne agenouillée à ses pieds, ainsi qu'un serpent géant qui glissait sur le sol. Puis soudain, il senti une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Mais il ne devait pas fléchir. Non, il ne devait pas faire plaisir à ce cher Voldemort.

-Tu vois Harry, ria une voix glaciale, je t'ai permis de conserver ta baguette car je savais que ta douleur serait telle que tu ne pourrais rien face à moi !

-Tout ce que je veux Tom, c'est discuter ! Je crois que tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Sinon tu pourrais le regretter.

-Et de quoi veux tu discuter Harry ?

-_De tes horcruxes, Tom ! _répondit Harry en fourchelangue pour ne pas être compris des mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet escompté. Voldemort ne riait plus. Non, Il était intrigué. Ce sale gosse était au courant. Comment ? Probablement le vieux fou.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Ragea le maître des ténèbres.

-Maître, murmura d'une voix faible le mangemort qui était toujours près du trône, peut-être serait-il plus sage de lui retirer sa baguette.

Voldemort regarda Harry. Celui-ci ne baissait pas les yeux. Au contraire, il maintenait le contact visuel. Et il put lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Aucune animosité. Aucune envie de se battre. Aucune volonté destructrice. Juste…de la détermination. Oui, une énorme détermination qui surpassait tout les autres sentiments. Le gryffondor ne tenterait rien…il le savait.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! répondit sèchement le mage noir.

Tout les mangemorts sortirent, surpris que leur maître laisse à Potter un moyen de se défendre, mais trop effrayés pour oser discuter un ordre.

-Bien, Harry ! Je t'écoute !

-Comme je te l'ai dit Tom, je désire te parler de tes horcruxes, commença calmement Harry. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'en ai deux sur moi : La bague, et le collier. Saches aussi que j'ai détruit ton journal, désolé, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment en voyant le maître des ténèbres froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, toi et ton cher serpent allez bien, continua-t-il, mais j'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux deux autres ! Donc, je serais toi, je vérifierais qu'ils sont toujours en…état.

-Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? demanda le Lord intrigué, tout en tentant de contenir sa rage sachant que trois de ses précieux horcruxes étaient détruits. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tous détruits ?

-Je dois admettre que c'était mon idée première, lui répondit pensivement Harry, mais depuis, j'ai changé d'avis !

-Tu as …changé d'avis ?demanda le maître des ténèbres incrédule, serait-il possible que Saint Potter ne veuille plus ma mort ? Ricana-t-il.

-En effet, répondit Harry avec un calme qui déconcerta le Lord.

-Tu…ne veux plus me tuer ? Répéta Voldemort sceptique en voyant Harry hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et en quel honneur ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai l'intention de changer de camp…Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, ironisa Harry

-Tu veux me rejoindre ? Demanda Voldemort intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai des raisons…qui ne concernent que moi ! Par contre, si tu souhaites que je me joigne à toi, j'ai des conditions, et elles sont non négociables !

-Je t'écoute, lui répondit le Lord se rendant compte de l'importance de la situation. Il devait avoir ce gosse dans son camp. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Il était son passeport pour la victoire. Avec lui à ses cotés, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-Premièrement, je ne veux pas de marque des ténèbres. J'ai déjà ma cicatrice, et elle me suffit largement. Je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de te voir torturer tes mangemorts…ça devient lassant à force. Si tu pouvais trouver une autre manière de les punir, ça m'arrangerait…où alors cherches une solution pour stopper ces visions, parce qu'elles sont vraiment déprimantes ! Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas l'un de tes serviteurs de bas étage. Je veux être ton bras droit, et rien d'autre …Ce qui inclut le fait que je peux accepter ou refuser de tuer qui je veux ! Troisièmement, il va de soi que je veux des appartements ici, ainsi que des serviteurs !

-A ce que je vois, tu as pris goût au pouvoir ! répliqua Voldemort avec un rire. Je dois admettre que pour t'avoir à mes cotés, tes conditions sont …plus qu'acceptables ! Mais n'oublies pas que tu devras passer un test…histoire de me prouver ta loyauté !

-Je sais, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais j'ai encore une autre condition !

-Je t'écoute !

-Je veux Drago Malfoy !

……………………………………..A SUIVRE

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Toi qui est devant ton ordi_

_Super, une nouvelle fic Harry-Drago tu t'es dit_

_Mais la fin de ce premier chapitre est peut-être un peu sadique_

_Elle aurait quand même pu faire une coupure moins merdique_

_Alors du plus profond de mon cœur je m'excuse_

_Mais c'est ce que ma dicté mon esprit tordu qui me sert de muse_

_Alors t'y habituer tu devras_

_Car peut-être contre des désirs de tortures à mon égard tu te battras_

_Et à chaque fin de chapitre, quand de m'étrangler tu mourras d'envie_

_Dis toi que pour avoir la suite je dois rester en vie_

_En tout cas, je prie pour que ma fic te plaise_

_Et que des reviews en bas à gauche tu me laisses_

_MERCI_


	2. Chapter 2 : Preuve de fidélité

**Notes de l'auteur :**

-Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser de ce retard. Mais il se trouve que mon cher et tendre ex-ordi a grillé, emportant dans son sillage tout mes chapitres. De plus, il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer un autre ordinateur (eh oui, je suis pas riche…). Il se trouve également que j'ai quatre fics en cours (deux slashs et deux normales), il m'a donc fallu un peu de temps pour réécrire un chapitre entier pour cette fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce délai.

-Ensuite, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. C'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire quand on sait que son histoire plait...

-Et maintenant, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ...

**

* * *

**

**_EMBRASSER LES TENEBRES PAR AMOUR_**

_-A ce que je vois, tu as pris goût au pouvoir ! répliqua Voldemort avec un rire. Je dois admettre que pour t'avoir à mes cotés, tes conditions sont …plus qu'acceptables ! Mais n'oublies pas que tu devras passer un test…histoire de me prouver ta loyauté ! _

_-Je sais, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais j'ai encore une autre condition !_

_-Je t'écoute !_

_-Je veux Drago Malfoy !_

**Chapitre 2 : Preuve de fidélité**

-Tu veux Drago Malfoy ? Répéta le maître des ténèbres intrigué.

-En effet, assura Harry sans plus d'explications.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais si ça peut alléger ta déception, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique, saches qu'il a souffert le martyr. Je n'ai pas apprécié sa désobéissance envers moi or il devait tuer Dumbledore et il a échoué. Je crois que mes mangemorts n'ont jamais pris un tel plaisir à « torturer » quelqu'un. Il faut dire qu'il était de toute beauté…

-Dans ce cas, répliqua Harry d'une voix froide, je crains de ne pas pouvoir me joindre à toi. Je t'avais prévenu, continua-t-il à l'adresse du Lord qui s'était levé de surprise et de rage contenue, que mes conditions étaient non négociables. Malfoy et moi avions un tas de « différents ». Et je comptais bien les régler par moi-même. J'en faisais une affaire très …personnelle. J'ose espérer que tu me comprends.

Oh oui, il le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait lui-même fait de la mort d'Harry une affaire prioritaire et qui lui était strictement réservée. Quiconque l'aurait tué à sa place aurait eu droit à son courroux… Qui se serait traduit par une séance intensive de torture dans laquelle l'impudent serait reparti les pieds devants. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'envie, enfin plutôt le puissant désir, de torturer Malfoy junior puisse pousser son ennemi de toujours à le rejoindre. Lui qui avait toujours vu en Harry Potter le digne chevalier blanc protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin… comme quoi, tout change.

-Je dois admettre que j'ai sous-estimé ta rancune à son égard, annonça-t-il avec un sourire mauvais à Harry. Si tu veux te joindre à moi pour une petite visite guidée du château, nous pourrons aller vérifier ensemble s'il respire encore…

-Je croyais qu'il était mort !

-Je t'ai dit qu'il devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est… Nuance !

Le Lord entraînait Harry dans les dédales des couloirs, croisant ici et là des mangemorts qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Avoir le survivant à ses cotés serait un atout majeur. Avec lui, la victoire serait assurée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'autre avorton soit encore en vie. Il l'avait laissé « en cadeau » à ses mangemorts en pensant qu'il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité…à tord. S'il avait su, il l'aurait enfermé dans une salle de torture et en aurait donné la clé à son futur bras droit… Ou gauche.

Restait à voir quel statut il allait attribuer à Harry. Après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, Severus était naturellement devenu son bras droit. Il avait définitivement plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe quel autre mangemort. Il avait prouvé sa fidélité en tuant la seule personne qu'il ait jamais considéré comme un ami. Il lui faudrait donner le même titre à Harry. Le Gryffondor risquerait de ne pas apprécier d'être aux ordres de l'ancien professeur de potions.

D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait demander une preuve incontestable de sa fidélité à Harry. Oui, il allait lui demander de tuer… Mais pas n'importe qui. Il allait faire en sorte que son allégeance soit irréfutable aux yeux de tous.

Tout en marchant, le maître des ténèbres ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater les changements physiques du Gryffondor. Il avait vu ses mangemorts baver, et il devait lui-même admettre que le jeune homme était très à son goût.

-N'y penses même pas, Tom ! Je te signale qu'on est très proche et que je capte, bien involontairement je t'assure, certaines images qui ne me plaisent guère.

-C'est dommage, parce qu'à moi, elles me plaisent énormément…

-Je te préviens, s'énerva Harry stoppant net sa marche, si toi, ou l'un de tes mangemorts, vous osez nous toucher, moi ou Drago, je tue tous tes hommes. Tu seras en vie, mais seul et sans armée, je doute que puisses faire grand-chose.

Harry ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçut, mais un peu de sa magie s'était échappée. Il était dans une colère noire, et le Lord l'avait ressentit. Apparemment, la possibilité que Drago Malfoy ait été tué par un autre, mettait le Gryffondor hors de lui. Et il reportait sa colère sur Voldemort qui lui envoyait bien involontairement des images de sexe torride.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une cellule.

En entrant, Harry découvrit écoeuré un cachot sombre et humide. Il puait le sang, la sueur… Et le sexe. Drago Malfoy était allongé dans un coin, complètement nu, recouvert uniquement de blessures et de sang. Il s'approcha de lui, ignorant s'il était encore en vie ou non. Vu son état, il essayait de ne pas trop espérer. Le Lord lui-même semblait peu convaincu. Ils laissèrent échapper en même temps un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine se soulever. Il était en vie… Harry allait avoir son ennemi de toujours, et Voldemort allait avoir le célèbre Harry Potter de son coté.

-Je veux qu'il soit transféré dans mes appartements et qu'il soit soigné… Tout de suite ! demanda Harry sans quitter le Serpentard blond des yeux.

-Comme tu veux, accorda Voldemort, les elfes vont s'en occuper et Severus doit avoir les potions nécessaires. Veux-tu visiter tes appartements ?

Harry acquiesça, et lorsqu'il découvrit les locaux que le Lord lui avait réservé, il resta bouche bée… ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son hôte. Il possédait un salon dans les tons bordeaux qui devait à lui seul faire la taille de la maison des Dursley, une chambre tout aussi splendide, et une salle de bain qui n'appelait que lui.

-Dois-je en conclure que ta nouvelle propriété te plaît ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres en observant son nouvel invité qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Dans ce cas là, je pense que toutes tes conditions sont remplies. Tu as ton appartement auquel je vais joindre un elfe de maison qui n'obéira qu'à toi. Drago Malfoy t'appartient, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, personne n'y touchera sans ton autorisation. Comme tu me l'as demandé, tu n'auras pas de marque des ténèbres, et tu seras, au même titre que Severus, mon bras droit. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

-Non, tout est parfait !

-Bien…Dans ce cas là, nous allons pouvoir parler de la preuve de ta fidélité envers moi, commença le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix enjouée. Vois-tu, depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande qui je vais te demander de tuer. Au début, j'ai pensé à une famille moldu avec une femme, une grand-mère, des enfants…Le tableau classique quoi. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop facile. Puis soudain, j'ai eu l'illumination. Après tout, que serait le grand Harry Potter, sans ses deux amis de toujours…Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, si je ne me trompe pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique,… Je veux que tu les tues !

Le lord, pendant son discours, n'avait pas lâché le Gryffondor du regard. Il l'avait vu fermé les yeux quand il avait compris qu'il allait devoir tuer ses deux amis. Ceux qu'il considérait comme son frère et sa sœur. Quelle meilleure preuve de loyauté, que lui faire exécuter les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

-Je veux que tu les tues, devant moi ! Tu vas leur faire croire que tu as trouvé un horcruxe, puis je veux te voir leur lancer le sort de la mort. Et seulement après ça, je te considèrerais comme mon bras droit.

-Quand ? Fut tout ce qui sortit de la gorge de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Tout de suite !

Le mage noir s'était levé. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le survivant change d'avis. D'ici qu'il ait tué ses amis, il n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il senti le jeune homme lui agripper le bras, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte. Mais ce qui frappa le lord, fut que cette ruelle était moldue. De l'autre coté de la rue, à travers les fenêtres de la maison qui portait le numéro 31, il pouvait nettement distingué un jeune homme assez grand à la chevelure rousse. Au moins, le survivant l'avait mené directement à l'une de ses victimes.

Il vit Harry se diriger d'un pas sûr vers ce taudis moldu. Mais soudain, l'idée de se savoir seul face à un survivant pas encore de son coté, dans une ruelle peut-être infestée d'aurors ne lui paru guère joyeuse. Intérieurement, il était sûr que le Gryffondor ne lui avait posé aucun piège. Il avait fouillé son esprit, il ne lui ferait aucun tord.

Il fut délogé de ses pensées par un cri de joie. Un jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en broussailles avait ouvert la porte et s'était littéralement jeter sur le Gryffondor tout en exprimant sa gaieté à haute voix.

-Oh mon dieu…Harry…tellement heureuse…tellement inquiète…

Le Lord n'avait perçut que quelques bribes de la diatribe de la jeune femme, avant d'entendre un hurlement, suivi d'une lumière verte aveuglante et du bruit sourd de l'effondrement d'un corps sur le sol. Harry venait de tuer sa meilleure amie…sa sœur.

Le tapage fut suivit de bruits de pas précipités. Le rouquin venait de s'abandonner au chevet du corps de son amie de toujours. Il ne pu que le voir lever les yeux vers son ancien ami…

-Adieu Ron !

…avant de voir un nouvel éclair vert se diriger vers lui. Il s'écroula à son tour, près du corps de son amie, sa main encore dans la sienne.

Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte, les deux corps à ses pieds. Il venait de tuer les seules personnes qu'il ait jamais aimées. Les deux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il se tourna vers le Lord, et alors qu'il rejoignait son nouveau maître, il fit exploser la maison d'un geste négligent de sa baguette. Il venait de faire ses preuves…

-Satisfait ? demanda le nouveau mangemort avec un sourire.

-Très satisfait ! Rentrons, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer.

-J'ai surtout envie de régler mes comptes avec Drago.

Voldemort les fit transplaner directement dans la salle du trône. Harry, lui, n'y tenant plus, se précipita directement vers ses appartements, laissant un seigneur des ténèbres ravi de sa dernière recrue.

A peine Harry pénétra-t-il dans son appartement, qu'il aperçut un elfe de maison soignant Drago sur le canapé de son salon.

-Laisses ça, ordonna-t-il, je vais le faire moi-même.

-Bien maître ! Betsy est à vos ordres, maître ! Couina-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Harry s'approcha de Drago. Il mit une main contre son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes et le souleva délicatement. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa doucement sur le lit. Il avisa d'un rapide coup d'œil les bandages. Et alors que d'un coup de baguette il l'habillait d'un pyjama de soie blanche, il ne pu empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme endormi alors qu'il le recouvrait doucement des draps du lit, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. Je te protègerais toujours. Reposes toi, mon amour. Je suis là maintenant, ajouta-t-il en s'endormant à ses cotés, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait fait le bon choix. Maintenant, il en était sûr.

**…………………..A SUIVRE**

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Un petit commentaire, une question? N'hésitez pas, ce sera un réel plaisir pour moi de vous répondre!

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ...


	3. Chapter 3 : Un réveil inattendu

**BONJOUR A TOUS :**

Je sais que j'ai mis un temps infini à écrire la suite. Pour être sincère, après avoir perdu tous mes chapitres, je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire cette fic.

Mais attention, me voila de retour. Je vous promet d'updater tout les deux mois graaaaand max!!! ben oui, j'ai quand même une autre fic slash en cours sur le compte de superluna-slash, et deux normales sur celui de superluna ...

J'en profites pour vous conseiller de lire Harry et les tourments d'un Serpentard de Niarkadi. c'est un HPDM super sympa !

BONNE LECTURE ...

* * *

_**EMBRASSER LES TENEBRES PAR AMOUR**_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme endormi alors qu'il le recouvrait doucement des draps du lit, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. Je te protègerais toujours. Reposes toi, mon amour. Je suis là maintenant, ajouta-t-il en s'endormant à ses cotés, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Il avait fait le bon choix. Maintenant, il en était sûr._

**Chapitre 3 : un réveil inattendu**

Drago se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un voile de douceur. C'était peut-être ça le paradis dont parlaient les sang-de-bourbes.

Il sentait de douces caresses sur son dos, apaisantes, l'effleurant comme s'il était fait de cristal. Elles le calmait, le rassérénait, lui donnant envie de rester ici pour toujours. Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre d'un ange.

Oui, il était au paradis, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus…enfin, jusqu'à ce que la dîtes main ne commence à s'aventurer un peu trop bas à son goût.

Le souvenir des mangemorts commença à remonter à la surface. Il s'était fait violé, battre et humilier. Il avait souhaité mourir. Oui, plutôt mourir que de souffrir cet enfer.

Et alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir échapper à tout ça…Pourtant, il se sentait tellement bien. Peut-être lui avait-on lancé un sortilège d'allégresse pour le calmer, pour qu'il reste bien docile.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il voulait résister. Mais il se sentait tellement bien. Il n'avait plus la volonté de se battre. Et cette main était si douce, autant la laisser faire. Ainsi, il ne souffrirait pas.

Pourtant, quand la main commença à s'aventurer entre ses fesses, il ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre. Il ne pouvait empêcher sa peur de remonter à la surface. Il tremblait incontrôlablement, des images du cachot où il avait été séquestré remontant à la surface.

Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

La main s'était arrêtée, et une autre lui caressait le dos, le calmant légèrement. Mais la panique revint en force quand il sentit un corps chaud, et définitivement masculin, se coller au sien.

-Calmes toi mon amour, lui murmura une voix douce, je ne te veux aucun mal !

La voix l'avait appelé « mon amour ». Était-il possible que dans cet enfer quelqu'un tienne à lui ?

-Je suis là pour t'aider, reprit l'inconnu, j'ai déjà soigné la majorité de tes blessures. Mais je dois soigner les autres. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu dois te relaxer. Ton anus a été abîmé, je dois le soigner.

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. En se concentrant suffisamment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne souffrait plus. Ses blessures avaient été guéries. Mais pourquoi cet inconnu voulait-il le soigner justement là ?

Peut-être voulait-il simplement le soigner pour pouvoir mieux l'abuser après.

-Plus personne ne te fera de mal, continua doucement la voix, j'y ai veillé. Plus personne n'a le droit de t'approcher. Plus personne à pars moi.

C'était déjà un peu plus rassurant. Seul cet inconnu avait le droit de l'approcher. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Et si cet homme restait aussi doux, peut-être qu'il pourrait vraiment se laisser faire.

S'il ouvrait les yeux, peut-être pourrait-il voir si son inconnu était sincère. Mais quand il y parvint, il ne vit qu'un bras. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de marque des ténèbres.

Il se relaxa enfin. Mieux valait être aux mains d'un inconnu sans marque des ténèbres, plutôt qu'à une horde de mangemorts pervers et violents.

Sentant qu'il s'était relaxé, l'homme reprit ce qu'il avait commencé, tout en murmurant des mots doux à l'ancien Serpentard.

Il senti la main se glisser doucement entre ses fesses, avant qu'un doigt ne commence à entrer dans son intimité. Il s'était attendu à avoir mal, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de l'inconfort.

Il sentait que l'inconnu le massait de l'intérieur, probablement pour appliquer une potion cicatrisante. Il commençait à se sentir mieux. La sensation d'inconfort était passée. Elle commençait même à être plaisante.

Il ne peut empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Il eu tellement honte qu'il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'était pas sensé apprécier. Il était sensé rester passif, rien d'autre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, lui souffla son bienfaiteur, c'est une réaction normale, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

A peine Drago commençait-il à se ressaisir, qu'il se contracta, bien involontairement, autour du doigt en question, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de plaisir.

Cependant, il entendit cette fois-ci son inconnu avoir la même réaction. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs arrêté ces administrations. Il allait lui sauter dessus, il en était sûr. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise alors quand celui-ci retira sa main.

Mais la panique revint en force quand il sentit ce corps composé d'un service trois pièces, se rapprocher de lui. Il allait y passer, il en était certain.

Il s'attendait à des gestes indécents et déplacés, voir même de la violence. Il fut donc surprit de sentir l'inconnu lui déposé un baiser sur la nuque, avant de murmurer un simple « rendors-toi mon amour ». Il le senti descendre du lit, puis entendit une porte se refermer doucement.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Loin d'ici, face au numéro douze de Grimmauld place, se tenait un jeune couple. Ils devaient être à peine majeur. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et de magnifiques yeux verts. Son regard reflétait à la fois l'inquiétude et la détermination. 

Le jeune homme à coté d'elle avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ében et légèrement indisciplinés, lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'impatience contenue.

-Allons-y ma chérie, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça, avant de sortir sa baguette et d'ouvrir prudemment la porte. A peine avaient-ils fait deux pas, qu'ils se retrouvèrent cernés par des membres de l'ordre du phénix, leur baguette fermement pointées sur eux.

Alastor Maugrey était menaçant comme jamais, alors que Lupin, Kingsley, Molly Weasley et McGonnagal semblaient plus surpris qu'autre chose.

-Qui êtes vous ? Grogna Alastor Maugrey, et comment êtes vous entré ?

-Nous sommes des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, répliqua calmement la jeune fille.

-Impossible, nous ne vous connaissons pas. Alors je répète ma question. Qui êtes vous, et comment êtes vous entrez ?

-Et moi, je vous répète que nous sommes des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je vous signale que le seul moyen de pénétrer dans le quartier général, est d'avoir lu un papier indiquant l'adresse du dit QG, papier par ailleurs écrit de la main même de Dumbledore…qui ne montrait ce papier qu'à des membres de l'ordre.

La petite n'avait pas tord, mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas qui ils étaient.

-Déclinez votre identité, ordonna Maugrey.

-Isabelle et Andrew Parker. Nous sommes mari et femme, précisa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux semaines, poursuivi fièrement son mari en montrant leurs alliances.

Les membres de l'ordre étaient surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce jeune couple. Mais après le décès de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que la disparition de Harry, de l'aide serait la bienvenue.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parlé de vous ? demanda McGonnagal

-Dumbledore nous considérait trop jeune pour faire parti de l'ordre, commença Isabelle. Il avait confié une mission à Harry, mais il avait peur de que ce ne soit un poids trop lourd pour lui.

-Nous avions donc pour ordre de lui fournir des renseignements, continua son mari, mais suite à sa disparition, nous nous sommes dit que vous ne seriez pas contre un peu d'aide.

-Quel genre de mission ? demanda Kingley

-Le genre « moins vous en savez, mieux vous vous porté », répliqua Andrew avec un sourire indulgent.

-Pourquoi devrions nous vous croire, répliqua Fol-œil, vous êtes peut-être des mangemorts déguisés.

-Le fait qu'ils soient ici est déjà une preuve suffisante, contra Molly Weasley. Venez mes chéris, vous devez avoir faim.

Isabelle et Andrew eurent un regard entendu. Elle avait perdu l'équivalent de trois enfants. Elle avait besoin de reporter son amour maternel sur quelqu'un.

Après qu'ils se furent installés, Molly posa la question qui la hantait.

-Savez-vous qui à tuer mon petit Ron et Hermione ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Isabelle consulta Andrew du regard, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée qui attendait impatiemment la réponse.

-Harry a tué Ron et Hermione, avoua-t-elle.

-QUUOIIII ? Bondit Lupin, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! Ron et Hermione étaient comme un frère et une sœur pour lui !

-Nous le savons, expliqua la jeune femme. Cependant, Harry était amoureux. Et cette personne était retenue par Voldemort. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver.

-Il a du faire un choix, continua son mari. Nous avons bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais nous n'avons pas pu le convaincre. Nous sommes désolé.

La mère de famille semblait effondrée. Les autres dubitatifs. Après tout c'était compréhensible, ils n'étaient que des étrangers.

-Je vais vous indiquer votre chambre, annonça Kingsley pour couper court à la conversation, seulement sachez qu'elle sera surveillée.

-Nous n'allons pas vous lâcher d'une semelle, confirma Maugrey.

Quand les deux tourtereaux furent enfin seuls, la jeune femme lança un _muffliato_ , afin que personne ne les entende.

-Ca c'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérait, commença le jeune brun en s'asseyant sur l'immense lit, je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous croiraient aussi facilement.

-Nous avions des arguments imparables, expliqua la jeune blonde en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari.

-Elle avait l'air effondrée, murmura-t-il en repensant à la mère de famille.

-Je sais Ron, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, le rassura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Elle comprendra !

-Je l'espère Mione ! Elle va piquer une de ses colères quand elle va savoir la vérité.

-Je confirme, mon chéri, rigola la jeune femme. Mais je te donnerai un coup de main quand elle te fera nettoyer chaque pièce du Terrier à la brosse à dent, puis quand elle te fera dégnogmer le jardin à la main, puis quand ell…

-Ca va, j'ai compris, ria-t-il. Serez vous toujours là pour moi Madame Weasley ?

-Toujours Monsieur Weasley ! Confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Tu es très jolie en blonde, murmura-t-il à sa femme en l'embrassant doucement.

-Toi tu es très mignon, mon beau brun ténébreux!

-Bien, s'égaya Ron en serrant un peu plus Hermione dans ses bras, Phase 1 réussie ! Si nous passions à la phase 2 ? Proposa le jeune Homme à sa femme, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

**…..A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!

J'hésites à insérer d'autres couples,...si vous avez des idées en tête!!!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser **une review !!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Note

Bonjour à tous !

Je vais malheureusement devoir abandonner cette fic. Au départ, je devais l'écrire avec une amie, mais celle-ci s'est désistée. Je n'ai ni le courage, ni le temps, de la faire toute seule !

Par contre, si quelqu'un désire continuer cette fic, je serais ravie de lui en donner l'autorisation. J'aimerais par contre que cette personne me contacte avant.

Encore désolé pour ceux qui suivaient cette fic avec assiduité. Si jamais elle est continuée par un autre auteur, j'indiquerai le nouveau lien !

Superluna-slash


End file.
